Veins are often difficult to find and stabilize in order to inject a needle, to draw blood, or establish an intravenous (IV) line. The process can be time consuming, frustrating for nurses, and painful for patients. The veins in the hands and the inferior part of the forearms are not naturally stabilized by connective tissue, so they easily roll when affected by needle sticks. Hematomas can result making the vein unusable temporarily, or permanently thrombosed (clogged).
The difficulties caused by a delay in starting “stat” IV lines can cause discomfort for patients. These discomforts can occur for anyone and at anytime, but mainly occur in elderly, obese patients, poor circulatory status patients, overused veins, agitated patients and children, for example.
Accordingly, there is a long felt need to establish a prominent vein for introduction of an IV needle in a minimum amount of time, regardless of the status or condition of a patient.